How They Met
by Akita-J
Summary: Two boys. Neither of which have ever been accepted by society. Even the people who are supposed to be their friends can not really understand them. What happens when these two boys meet?


**I can't believe there are no NicoXKurt fics. I mean they are both canonically gay characters, so why not pair them in a story. Please note that I do not own Glee or Percy Jackson and The Olympians and all characters belong to there respective owners. And now, without further ado, let the story begin!**

* * *

To say Kurt was annoyed was an understatement. He was aggravated at the New Directions. Just because he was gay doesn't mean he would not get caught spying at an all male school. Kurt walked out of the school building to head towards his car as he past what looked like a family. There was a man who looked about 20. He had dark brown hair and tanned skin. The man's most noticeable feature was his sea green eyes. The man had his arms around what looked like his fiance by the engagement ring on her finger. The woman seemed about the same age as the man. She had intelligent grey eyes that seemed to be searching her surroundings for any threat. Kurt only noticed this trait because he always is on the lookout for people wanting to do him harm. Kurt quickly learned that if you're anything but a strait, white, male, uber conservative Christian your opinion would not matter in Lima and people will harm you for it.

Anyway the woman was tan and had curly blonde hair. She looked like the type no one would dare to bully based on her looks, but why else would she be looking for any sense of danger. Kurt did not realise this before, but the man she was with was also discreetly looking for any type of trouble. Trailing behind the couple was a short boy who looked to be about his age. The boy had the palest skin Kurt had ever seen and eyes that were deep pools of Obsidian that any person could just get lost in. To describe the boy in a sentence, Kurt would say he looked like a gothic male version of Snow White. Kurt didn't even realise he was staring at the boy until he started to walk over with a slight blush on his face.

"Do you know where Ms. Pillsbury's office is? We were told to go there to get my schedule." The boy said, "I'm starting at this school tomorrow."

"Sure", Kurt said and explained how to get to Ms. Pillsbury's office.

"Thanks and would you mind giving me a tour of Lima once I'm done here." The boy said with a flirtatious wink.

"Sure", Kurt said in a daze.

"Good. I will only be a few minutes."

Kurt blushed. 'Did that really just happen or was he just leading me on. Wait he doesn't even know that I'm gay. He's probably just being friendly Kurt thought. Crap I told the club I would spy for them. I guess I'll just have to tell them I was busy' Kurt smirked. He didn't want to drive two hours just to spy on some preppy glee club anyways.

"Hey", The boy said as he left the building, "I just realised I never got your name."

"Kurt."

"Nico", the boy introduced himself linking his arm through Kurt's, "So where are you going to show me first."

"Hey! Nico", a voice called from behind, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do! And use protection!"

Kurt looked over at a blushing Nico.

"Percy!" Nico called in annoyance.

"What?" Percy said in a faux innocence, "I just want to make sure my baby cousin is safe."

"Percy, leave Nico alone", the blonde woman said, "My name is Annabeth and this idiot over here is my fiance Percy Jackson."

"Bye", Nico said hurriedly.

Annabeth laughed, "Ok, just make sure to be home before dinner."  
-

Kurt showed Nico all the important places in Lima and were both now sitting at a table at Lima Bean.

"Sorry about my cousin he seems to think that just because I'm gay I would hook up with the first gay guy I meet." Nico said.

"Isn't that what you're doing?" Kurt questioned not really minding, "And how did you know I was gay?"

"Well you were checking me out and you weren't really discreet with all the staring in my dirrection." Nico chuckled as Kurt blushed, "And the reason I asked you to show me around is because Percy was starting to get on my last nerve. Don't get me wrong. I love my cousin, but he really needs to know when to shut up."

"Yeah", Kurt replied, "I could kind of tell based on how he acted at the school. But why me?"

"Well mainly because I recognised that same sense of loneliness in your eyes that I have in mine from never being accepted by those who are supposed to accept you no matter what." Nico said truthfully.

"Wow no one's really noticed before and here you are a guy I have only known for a few hours and you figured out just by looking into my eyes." Kurt said.

"Well people do say that the eyes are a window to the soul." Nico said.

"Wow. That was pretty deep." Kurt said.

"It was something my sister told me when I was lying to her about how I was feeling." Nico said solemnly.

Kurt nodded seeing that Nico did not want to give anymore information about his sister.

"So what are we?" Kurt asked as they were about to leave.

"How about we start off as friends who go on dates. If something leads from the dates that's fine, but I never want to risk a friendship by going straight into a relationship. This way if the dates don't lead to anything we can still be friends." Nico said.

"Ok. That makes sense."

"Well I'll see you at school." Nico said before heading off.

"Did that really just happen?" Kurt said breathlessly.

* * *

 **This is currently a oneshot but I may write more later if the urge to write something not as serious hits me.**


End file.
